Old Acquaintance part 1
by trekfan12
Summary: It's New Years and the guys are a part, but will fate keep them that way?
1. Chapter 1

Old Acquaintance- by Trekfan

The title for this is from the song sung at New Years "Auld Lang Syne" source is from Wikipedia http://en. old acquaintance be forgot,

and never brought to mind ?

Should old acquaintance be forgot,

and days of long ago?

CHORUS:

For auld lang syne, my dear,

for auld lang syne,

we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,

for days of long ago.

And surely you'll buy your pint cup !

And surely I'll buy mine !

And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,

for days of long ago.

CHORUS

We two have run about the hills,

and pulled the daisies fine ;

But we've wandered many a weary foot,

since days of long ago.

CHORUS

We two have paddled in the stream,

from morning sun till dine (dinner time) ;

But seas between us broad have roared

since days of long ago.

CHORUS

And there's a hand my trusty friend !

And give us a hand o' thine !

And we'll take a right good-will draught,

for days of long ago.

CHORUS

It was just a few days after Christmas and Ennis wasn't really happy having to take this long trip to Douglas, he was hoping to stick around Riverton. Spend more time with his girls, ever since the divorce all he'd been doing is work. Except for seeing them one weekend a month he didn't get to see them much and they were both growing like weeds. Stoutamire had told him he had to deliver some horses up to a friend's ranch, he'd sold two of his best horses to him and he needed Ennis to drive them up there. In fact Stoutamire made it hard to refuse cause he promised Ennis a bonus for doing it. He knew he needed that money real badly. The child support he had to pay really ate up his salary. At least with this bonus maybe he'd have something left over to buy himself a new sleeping bag. His old one was wearing out, no wonder with what he and Jack did in it. He smiled at the memory of their get together last month in Don Wroe's cabin.

He sometimes couldn't help thinking of what it would be like to just do it, chuck it all and start that sweet life that Jack had talked about a while back. Then he'd be spending his holidays with Jack, imagine Thanksgiving with Jack, Christmas with Jack. New years! Well no use in thinking about that. Jack is probably down in Texas with his family, he'd just have to spend another New Years ringing it in with a glass of whiskey and trying to get a good picture on the TV of the ball dropping in Times Square.

Ennis put all those thoughts out of his mind as he loaded up the horses and made sure they were secure in the trailer then set out east on route 20 towards Douglas.

Jack never expected to be in Lightning Flat after just being there in November with Ennis, but when he heard his mother had taken ill he took the long drive up there to see how she was. Turned out that she has some bronchitis, luckily the doctor fixed her up and he was going to be heading on back to Childress. Lureen reminded him that he needed to be back for her grand New Years eve party, though he didn't feel she really needed him there. In fact their marriage had been a big joke for years, they barely even had a friendship at this point and Jack had been thinking about asking for a divorce for several months but kept chickening out. But now with New Years coming up he was determined to cut himself loose. He couldn't live this lie anymore, so after her party was all said and done he was going to drop the bomb. He only wished he had some better plans on what he was going to do. He had some money saved up, he's always been a good salesman and the commissions kept him comfortable. He only wished Ennis would agree that living separate lives was not how he wanted things to be. That they could start a cow and calf operation together, but he knew that Ennis wasn't going for it, so Jack was going to have to strike out on his own and try his best to make the most of it. The next day he said his good-byes to his mother even said he was leaving to his father. Though all he did was grunt out 'good riddance' and went back into the barn. He started up his truck and headed south down route 59, his usual drive when he was heading back to Texas. Down 59 through Douglas.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Old Acquaintance part 2- by Trekfan

Ennis made pretty good time getting to Douglas. He drove up to Bob Waterston's ranch and pulled the truck right next to the stables.

"Hi you must be Ennis, I'm Bob Watterson. Ted told me you'd be coming." Bob said to him as he helped him unload the horses. Ted Stoutamire and him knew each other since they were kids. "What do you think of these horses, Ennis?"

Ennis had just nodded at Bob and went to the task of walking the horses off the trailer and checking them over to make sure the made the trip safely. "They look like mighty fine horseflesh to me. You have yourself some fine horses here." Ennis had taken notice of the horses in the nearby field. Bob told him which stalls he wanted the horses to go into and Ennis put them there.

"Ted said you knew your way around horses, is there anyway I can convince you to come work for me?" he said hopefully. "My foreman quit recently, I was gonna fire him cause he was an idiot. Didn't know his head from his ass, he saved me the trouble when he walked out. I can sure use a good man like you. I can pay ya double what Ted is giving you."

"Gee Mr. Watterson I don't know. I mean I've been working for Mr. Stoutamire for years. He treats me real good."

"I know this is a big decision, Ennis. I already told Ted about it, he said it would be up to you. Here is my number," Bob gave him his business card, "you let me know what you decide."

Ennis shook Bob's hand with a promise to let him know what his decision was going to be. He was on his way back through Douglas when it started snowing, the closer he got to downtown Douglas the worse it got. He knew how dangerous these country roads could be so he decided to stop at the nearest motel. He saw a sign for the Douglas country motel and decided to see if he could get a room. He was in luck when there was a vacancy and he got a room, the room was at the end near the highway. He hoped he didn't get snowed in for long. He wanted to return the trailer and get back to his small shack, it wasn't much but it was home for now. 'Well I'd be alone in any case, so why should it matter.' He thought dejectedly.

He settled himself on the bed and called Mr. Stoutamire to let him know he had to stop cause of the storm. He told him that it was okay, he didn't want him to risk himself trying to make it back to the ranch. Mr. Stoutamire never did mention talking to his friend or the mention of the job offer so Ennis didn't bring it up.

He turned on the TV at least here he could get good reception and be able to watch something to keep his mind off him being alone. He didn't know why it mattered. 'I'm destined to always be alone.' He commiserated. 'I know what I'll be doing day after tomorrow, saying happy New Years and gulping down some whiskey and then turn in to bed and start my miserable life all over again. He sobbed, wiped the tears away and dozed off on the bed.

Jack was looking forward to getting back to Childress, someplace warmer than here. 'What do I have here in Wyoming anymore, I mean I love my ma but putting up with that old bastard, it's just too much sometimes. The only thing that would make living here worth it is Ennis, and he already keeps me at arms length. It'd probably be easier to see the pope than it is to see Ennis. Maybe I should just quit him, yeah I know Randall would be interested. He's been a nice warm body to crawl next to.' But Jack knew that even spending time in Mexico or being a fuck buddy to Randall isn't what Jack wanted or needed. He didn't love Randall and he is already in a loveless marriage. 'I want someone to love, someone who loves me.' He thought to himself. He knew he didn't say it but he knew Ennis loved him and he loved Ennis. Maybe next time they get together he could try to convince Ennis to go into business with him. He probably wouldn't get to see Ennis until March, between now and then he'd be pretty busy getting the divorce in motion, figuring out where he was gonna live.

He noticed it started snowing it got heavier the closer he came to Douglas. He knew that it was only going to be getting worse and much as he hated it he was going to have to stop before it got dark and more dangerous. He spotted a sign saying Douglas Country Motel so he pulled up to the office. He was lucky there was a vacancy, he saw that other travelers were also stopping here to get out of the storm.

He drove his truck into a parking spot right outside his room, it was the room next to the one at the end. As he walked towards the room door he noticed the back end of a horse trailer sticking out from the end of the building. The minute he saw horses or horse trailer there was only one thing on his mind, Ennis. He wondered where his cowboy was right now. Probably back in Riverton in that lousy shack he called home and one that he'd only gladly share with him if only Ennis would give the green light.

He sighed and unlocked the room door and went in. He turned on the light, at least this place is pretty clean. Even better than the Siesta motel, the only thing that made that place tolerable was the company that was with him and what he was doing with that company.

He was so tired so he took off his coat and lay back on the bed and was asleep before he knew it.

The next morning Jack turned on the TV and saw the weatherman was doing his report. The storm from last night had gotten worse and they were expecting another four to six inches of snow by tonight. 'There's no way I'm going anywhere for a while.' He remembered seeing a diner right next door to the motel so he put his coat on and headed over there to see if he could get some breakfast.

Ennis rolled out of bed, it was later than usual for him. He opened the blinds and all he saw at least a foot of snow if now more on the ground. 'Looks like I ain't goin nowhere for a while.' Ennis saw the restaurant next to the motel, he heard his stomach growling. 'Okay keep your pants on, I'll take care of ya in a minute.' He grunted at his stomach, went to the bathroom took a piss and put his hat and coat on and trudged through the deep snow over to the diner.

Ennis opened the wooden door to the diner and took a look around the room, it was his habit to check things out. The diner was clean and there were not a lot of patrons yet. There was an empty booth and he decided to take it. "Hi there, I'm Shirley I'll be your waitress. Can I get you some coffee?" the waitress had a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye like she was checking Ennis out and liked what she saw.

"Yes, ma'am, I'd like some coffee. And I'd also like some scrambled eggs and sausage please." He placed his order with her.

"Sure thing." She left him and gave the order to the chef and joined another waitress over by the coffee machine. "Can't believe two good looking men in one morning." She said to her friend Cathy.

"Easy girl, puts your eyes back in their sockets before they shoot out of your head." Cathy was a married woman but Shirley was single and on the prowl. "How do you know these guys aren't married."

"Well even if they are I can look can't I? I ain't dead yet. Now stop being a killjoy." She poured Ennis some coffee and took it over to his table. Her friend Cathy was on her way to the other booth to serve the other hunk his coffee. His booth was empty but that was because he was in the men's room. She went back to the kitchen to check on his order.

"Here you go sir," Shirley gave Ennis his coffee and made sure he had a creamer to go with it. "Your food should be up soon." She gave him an award-winning smile and slowly walked back to the kitchen. She couldn't help glancing over at him as she went.

Ennis felt his face heat up as he blushed, he still couldn't get used to being noticed. Suddenly he had the feeling someone was behind him, looking at him. He slowly turned his head towards the booth behind him and found himself staring at the bluest eyes on the face of the Earth. Ennis had taken a sip of coffee before he turned and started coughing as it went down the wrong way.

"Ennis," before Ennis knew it he was joined by the owner of those blue eyes, who was patting him on the back.

"Jack? What in the hell are ya doin here?" he drank some water to settle his throat. "I thought you was in Texas."

"I was up in Lightning Flat, my ma took sick and I went up to make sure she was okay. I was on my way back to Texas when this snowstorm hit and well I got stuck here. What about you?"

"I was delivering some horses for Mr. Stoutamire. He has a friend who owns a ranch here in Douglas. I was on my way back when I got stuck in this storm."

"Ya stayin at the motel?" Jack had moved away from Ennis and now sat across from him.

"Yeah, dumbass, where else would I be stayin."

"The horse trailer, I spotted it and thought about you. I never thought..." he stopped for a minute, a smile formed on his face. "We was sleepin only a few feet apart from each other cowboy. If I only knew it was you... OW!" a kick to his leg silenced Jack. Shirley was back with Ennis' breakfast.

"Oh you boys know each other?" her smile grew bigger if that was possible.

"Yeah we're friends. I figured I'd share a booth with him."

"Well I sure am lucky then. I'll go tell Cathy that I'll be taking care of you." Shirley practically skipped back to tell Cathy she lost a tip.

"You know I'd want to be sharing more than a booth with ya, cowboy." Jack whispered to Ennis who was putting some salt on his eggs.

"Yeah well," Ennis grunted as Shirley came back with Jack's food. He ordered a western style omelet and bacon.

They finished their meal in silence and left Shirley a tip. Jack felt bad for Cathy so he went over to her. "Here ya go Cathy, thanks for everything." He smiled at her and gave her a few dollars and walked out. Ennis had walked out ahead of him.

"Well since we're gonna be stuck here a while why don't we go to the general store and pick up some stuff." Jack suggested.

Jack went down the aisle and was picking up some of their favorite snacks. Ennis bought some beer and a jar of mixed nuts he knew they both liked. Jack spotted something on the shelf and smiled as he grabbed it and went to the register to pay. He bought a couple of packs of cigarettes. Ennis waited for him by the door.

Once outside they trudged their way to the motel. "Well?" Ennis stood outside looking to see which room they were going to go into. An idea hit Jack, "You go in your room and I'll go in mine."

"Huh? I thought you wanted, well ya know." The light in Ennis' eyes went out.

"Just do it will ya?" Jack was already in his room and left Ennis standing outside. 'What the hell is that dumbass up to?" Ennis thought as he opened the door to his room and went inside. He put the packages he had in his hand down on the table He heard a knocking sound and figured it was Jack at the door so he opened it up but no one was there. He suddenly realized the pounding was coming from inside his room. He closed the door and heard it coming from the door that at first he thought was a closet.

He opened the door and lo and behold it was Jack. Apparently their rooms could be connected. "Hi there cowboy, I was feeling rather lonely and wanted to know what my neighbor was up to. Yeah wanna come on over and play?" Jack smiled that smile that lit up the room.

"I don't know, I mean my mama told me never to talk to strangers." Ennis looked Jack up and down, "And you're already strange." He started to close the door when Jack pushed it open.

"It ain't polite to close the door in someone's face. Sides all I wanna be is friendly."

"Well I don't know what you got on your mind to do to me, rodeo. I heard them rodeo cowboys were all fuck ups."

"How do you know I'm a rodeo cowboy?"

"Well whattya call this?" He put his hands on Jack's belt buckle, the one he knew he was so proud of and pulled it forward.

"Ya got me there, cowboy." He smiled again. He was startled when Ennis captured his lips.

"I got ya here," he deepened the kiss. "I got ya here," he kissed Jack's neck and bit the skin between his shoulder and neck.

"And I got you here." He pressed his hand on Jack's cock. Jack hissed and threw his head back. He could feel Ennis' hand warming up his cock that had felt cold being out in the snow.

"Oh yeah? I got you too," he fisted the front of Ennis' shirt and pulled him over to the bed and they toppled down onto it with Jack straddling on top. He quickly unbuttoned Ennis' shirt and pulled it off his shoulders and kissed his neck. Ennis struggled to pull the shirt off and threw it onto the floor. He helped Jack off with his cause he desperately needed skin to skin contact.

"Jack," he whispered when he felt Jack's cock pressing against his, the denim was feeling increasingly confining.

"What cowboy?" he panted, his pants were getting tight too. He felt Ennis unzip them, put his hand inside and gently pulled his cock from it's hiding spot. With his other hand Ennis pulled the jeans down from his hips Jack pulled them off the rest of the way. The two of them had already taken off their boots and socks.

"I was looking for something, I knew you had it. I found it now." Ennis sat up, looked up into Jack's blue eyes then wrapped his hand around Jack's cock and brought the head to his lips and kissed it. He felt Jack's hands cradle his head as he lapped the head with his tongue. He paid close attention to the slit at the top. He was rewarded with some pre-cum, which was like water to a thirsty man. "So good, mmmmm ya taste so good Jack." He opened his mouth and took Jack inside, sucking and moving his mouth up and down on his cock.

"Oh yeah, Ennis, like that cowboy, suck me." He grabbed the blond curls and didn't press Ennis he would never do that. He let Ennis set his own pace. He just liked to grab him to let him know how much he liked it.

Jack had a tube of lube handy on the bed and he leaned down and picked it up and put some in his hand and wrapped his hand around Ennis' cock. "Oh yeah I want a ride me some of this here flesh." Jack pushed Ennis back and straddled him. He put some of the lube on Ennis' fingers and their eyes met, He didn't need to tell him what he wanted him to do with his fingers. He felt Ennis reach around his ass and felt one finger slid slowly into him and then another. "Oh Ennis," he said as he tenderly cupped his cheeks and kissed Ennis' lips. "I gotta mount up now," he felt the slick fingers pull out of him then he positioned his ass so the head of the large cock was pressed against his puckered opening. "Oh yeah, so big," he pushed back onto the head and it penetrated his tight opening. Ennis put his hands on Jack's hips but he let Jack set the pace, didn't try to push him. Jack had his hands on either side of Ennis' chest as he bent his head down. He was panting as he took more of the engorged length into his body. "So big," he looked up into Ennis' eyes as the cock was fully sheathed inside him. He could feel Ennis' balls pressed against his butt cheeks. "Feels so good, Ennis. We belong like this always." He grabbed his cheeks and kissed Ennis again. He bucked up and down on Ennis' shaft the same way he rode those bulls. He felt Ennis meeting him with thrusts that could have shot him to the other side of the room if he hadn't been holding on. Ennis had his hand wrapped around Jack's shaft. He reached up and rubbed Jack's nipples with his thumbs, which made Jack's head go back.

Then they both felt it coming like a volcano just before it erupted. Sweat dripped off Jack's face and onto Ennis' chest.

"Ennis, ENNIS!!!!!!" he squirted his hot juices all over Ennis' chest. A few minutes later the last of Ennis' thrusts got a "JACK!" moaned out into the room and he felt Ennis' hot cum filling his canal. Jack collapsed on top of Ennis and both men were panting heavily. Jack's anal muscles finally relaxed enough to let Ennis' cock slip from the channel, some cum drizzled out after it and onto Jack's balls. Jack lay next to Ennis, their bodies still entangled, and in a way they loved this part of their lovemaking best. The afterglow where they nuzzled and cuddled and would reaffirm their bond.

Oh gawd I missed this." Ennis buried his head into Jack's neck, taking a deep breath, smelling the combination of sweat, cum and the odor that was uniquely Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis' head and pulled him tightly against him.

"It's okay, cowboy, we found each other." They lay like that for a long time. They didn't realize how long they had been at it but it was not late in the afternoon. Jack had gotten some cold cuts and bread at the store and put the meat in a cooler in the truck. He went outside to get it and together they made up some sandwiches for dinner and had some beer. They had the TV on and didn't realize it was New Years Eve.

Jack was thinking about doing something he hadn't done in a long time. He knew it was going to be a long shot but he figured this was it, if Ennis said no again he'd have to find a way to live with it.

"Ennis, I know I haven't asked you in a long time, cowboy. But things have changed for me. My marriage with Lureen is one big joke, we ain't got a marriage. We hardly speak to one another. And Bobby, well I didn't think I wanted to have kids, cause I didn't. But once Bobby came into our lives he moved into a part of my heart. But he ain't got a real daddy right now. What he's got is a shell of a man. An unhappy daddy is what he's got."

"Jack," Ennis knew what direction this was going in.

"Ennis let me finish okay. And I want you to listen real careful, not only with your ears and your head, cowboy, I want you to listen with your heart." Jack took a deep breath. "I am going to ask Lureen for a divorce. It's been a long time coming and I can't stand living in that house anymore. I can't stand working for her daddy, it's almost as bad as working with my own pa and believe me Ennis if there is a hell on Earth than being with my pa and LD is it. I ain't getting any younger, I want a chance to be happy. I think I deserve it, Ennis. And the only time I've ever REALLY been happy has been my time with you. Didn't matter what we were doin, tending sheep. My dream of having a cow and calf operation can happen Ennis. We can do it together." Jack could see all the arguments right there in Ennis eyes, but he wouldn't let him voice them right now. He kissed Ennis and poured out the rest of his heart. "If we stick together Ennis we can find someplace where we can be happy. How about right here in Douglas? I mean what are the chances of us meeting up here in the middle of a snowstorm no less. It was fate, Ennis."

"Fate?" Ennis asked dubiously.

"Okay how about force of nature? We were meant to be. What about you Ennis, tell me the truth are you happy being alone in that shack?"

His blue eyes penetrated Ennis' and the cowboy couldn't fight his own feelings anymore. "No, Jack, all I think about is this, us. I'm just so scared. I don't want nothing to happen to us."

"It won't we have to believe in this, in us to take a chance." Jack saw the clock on the nightstand. It was almost midnight. He turned on the TV it had on Dick Clark and Times Square. "Come on cowboy it's almost midnight, they're counting down now. How do you want to start the New Year, alone or with someone who loves you like nobody else will? You'll never have to be alone again. I love you something-fierce cowboy, have since Brokeback. Whattya say Ennis?"

THREE, TWO, ONE! The ball came down and announced the New Year "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Ennis grabbed the back of Jack's head and their lips met like two puzzle pieces that fit so perfectly. They started to play Auld Lang Syne. And when they got to the old acquaintance line, Ennis pulled away and looked into Jack's eyes.

"Yes, Jack, I say yes. I want this, want us. I don't want to look back and regret my life."

Jack had a smile on his face that was so bright it rivaled the sun. "I love you Ennis,'

"I love you Jack."

They rang in the New Year with more lovemaking and a sweet life to lead.

End


End file.
